Bloody Rose
by DarkxQueen98
Summary: Blood nothing but that disgusting red liquid all over me and may family. fem zeroXkaname
1. Chapter 1

Black Rose

Zero's P.O.V

Red, red and red, all I could see was this disusing color all over me and my family. My mother with red on the side of her head looking at me with dull colorless eyes. My father split in two red blood all over him as well. Then there's that woman her long silver hair covered in my mothers and fathers blood. Her eyes filled with so much amusement as she stroked my long silver hair. Your eyes filed with so much hatred now what will you do my little servant. Will you come after me in revenge or will you let the hunters take me out. With each passing world my glare only getting colder than the last. She looked away from me to look at my twin Ichuir. Her long flowing sliver just like mine looking at the bloody scene before her with a small smile on her face.

Why was she smiling I didn't know or could I hear what she was going to say before I blacked out from blood loss.

The next time I was in a white room. I tried to get up but and pushed me back down. I look up to see a man with straw colored hair tied in a low pony tail. I look up at him. Hello little on my name is Kain Cross I will be your caretaker from now on. Kain Cross I remember my father telling me stories about him the vampire without fangs, but why would he be taking care of me?

Just as if he was reading my mind he said, "I am your godfather now little Z chan I hope you will call me papa. He said like a fan girl. I did the only thing I could do at the moment so make sure I wasn't dreaming. I sucker punched him in the face.

Cross's P.O.V.

I felt so happy and proud to have a new little princess I hope she and little Yuuki would get along. My day dreaming came to a stop when I heard little Z chan start to wake up. She tried to sit up but I pushed her back down she will need all the rest that she could get. She looked up at me with heated eyes. My heart broke to see eyes like this on such a young child. Hello little one my name is Kian Cross and I will be your care taker for now on. Her eyes widen as she heard my name she must had heard so stories about me from her parents. It's very good to know that she knows about me at lets. I look at her again and she's looks very confused as oh she wasn't told about me was what a shame. I'm your god father little Z Chan I hope you will call me papa for now on I said excited. She looks very lost when I said that than she does the unthinkable she punched me right in the jaw. For somebody that's still in the hospital he pack quit a punch.

Zeros P.O.V

I hit him and felt the pain in my fist and neck wait neck. My eyes widen. I got up and walked passed a crying Cross to get to the mirror to see for myself what happen. I looked paler then normal then I saw some bandages on my neck that made me even paler than before. I unwrapped the bandages only to see two fang marks on my neck. I was bitten by that woman. I could see her terrifying beautiful face in the mirror covered in my family's blood smiling at me. Fear is so over whelming consuming me completely. I didn't even notice I was crying till I felt arms warp around me. I look up to see Cross looking at me with a sad smile on his face. It's alright Zero you can let it all out you have every right to cry your eyes out. No one can tell you otherwise. I did just that I cried like I never cried before. I cried till I fell asleep again hopping this is all a horrible nightmare.


	2. home

Home

Zero's P.O.V.

I woke up again to see pink walls inside of plain white walls. I wasn't in the hospital room. As I turned my head I see Cross and a little girl about my age with brown waist length hair with big wine red brown eyes. She was in a pink night dress looking at me curiously. Her similes at me with a warm bright simile just like Ichuir would went we would wake in the morning. Where is she where is my little sister? Is she gone like mom and dad or did that woman tack her. I pushed those thoughts aside for now too much pain. Hello little Zero how are you doing today I hope the pain has gone away some. Said Cross. Ill like you to meet my cute little girl Yuuki Cross I hope the two of you would become the best of friends. She gives me a nice warm smile. Hello I'm Yuuki it's nice to meet you Zero. Hello Yuuki it's to meet you as well but I have to ask where I am? Oh you're in my old bed room I hope it's to your liking we didn't know what you liked. I can I change this later I'm not much of a fan of pink I prefer purple it matches my eyes. Yes we can change it when you get settled. Ok are you hungry papa made some soup if you want some. Just as she said that my stomach grumbled. Yes I would like some I said flushed.

My stay here at Cross's house isn't so bad but he and Yuuki can be a little what's the word annoying. Why oh why did I have to be put in a house with the two most annoying people that contently try to get me in some pink monastery they call a dress even thinking about that thing it gives me shivers.

Flashback

Come out come out where ever you are Zero and come and play dress up with your papa and little sister. There's no way in hell that I would put on that pink thing that they call a dress. I thought hiding under Cross's bed. I could hear the door opening. I could see Yuukis small feet from under the bed. Good it's just her. Shell never be able to hold me down long enough to get me in that pink montrady they call a dress. What I did notice was Cross coming in from the window and grabbing my feet from under the bed. KAYY. For the love of kami help me save me from these crazy people. Come on Z Chan it's not that bad and you look so beautiful in that dress. Now stop glaring at me it will give you face lines if you keep that up. NO YOU MAD MAN DON'T YOU DARE PUT THAT DAME THING ON ME HELP ME FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. I said with anime tears running down my face. Come on zero you don't have to make it sound like were trying to kill you now. Said Yuuki. Yes I do Yuuki I hate wearing dresses you can't me wear this thing it's a crime of fashion as well. Zero why are you so mean to your new papa I made this dress myself and it's very pretty so me. Unless your color blind I muttered. Just of that Zero Chan were going to go into town and you're going to wear your new dress to no buts young lady.

End of Flashback

Good thing that Cross had got a call from an old friend that took long enough to burn that dress. Staying here has been fun but I miss my family and I miss my sweet little sister Ichuir I hope that they can find her I need my other half. I can't even sleep now I all I can see is that dam pureblood covered in my parent's blood. My neck is still bothering me as well I could still feel that woman's touch there. I just hope that's she is safe.

While living here I learned right away that nether Cross or Yuuki could cook that leaves me to do all the cooking in this house. What a drag. Which leaves me in a new problem when me being that only one at the house while Cross and Yuuik go shopping the doorbell rings. I get up to open the door when I feel a vampire present and not just any vampire a pureblood one. Why would there be a pure blood coming over to Crosses house? I open the door to a teenage boy with shoulder length brown hair with wine brown eyes that look deep into your soul. Hello little one are Mr. Cross and Yuuik home? No they are not they went out shopping. Now who are you? OH! Where are my manners? My name is Kaname Kuren. What's your name? Might as will give him my name since he gave me his. Zero. Zero Kiryu.

 ** _I hope all you people like my story this is my first please review thanks_**


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin-bottom: .13in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .38in;" align="center"span style="border-top: none; border-bottom: 1pt solid #dddddd; border-left: none; border-right: none; padding: 0in 0in .02in 0in;"span style="font-size: 24pt;"span style="color: #555555;"New friend of foe/span/span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 110%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"br /Kanames P.O.V./span/p  
p style="line-height: 110%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Of all days like today I had to have a stupid council meeting today about who my new bride is going to be. Maybe going to see Yuuik will cheer me up even if that means seeing Cross. That man has got to have some big problems if he acts like a man child. I get to Cross's house only to see that my sweet little Yuuik was not home but a long haired silver haired girl. Wearing a light purple long sleeve shirt that matched her hunting eyes and a pair of blue jeans. Hello little one are Mr. Cross and Yuuik home? I asked. She snorted must be about the little one comment. No they when out shopping now who are you? She said. Where are manners my name is Kaname Kuran. Now what's your name? Zero Kiryu. So this is the hunter child that was turned. She looks kind of cute now that I think about it. What are you saying Kaname you belong to Yuuik not some soon to be level E. Well miss Kiryu where is Mr. Cross and Yuuik? They went in to town to get some food. Now can I ask why a pureblood is doing her looking like he could be Yuuik's big brother? I mean seriously they got the same hair, eyes, and nose if you really look at them. I started to sweat a little. How was this little girl able to tell me and Yuuik related we may look alike but people mostly dismiss these thoughts when they find out I'm a pureblood but this girl I'll have to be careful around her. You must be mistaken Yuuik is a human how are we to be related if I'm a pureblood. She narrows her eyes there lots of spells that can be used to make a pureblood human at the cost of another purebloods life and you're visiting her. If she didn't have any relation to you wouldn't be visiting as often of she said you do. She dead planted. I was told that Kiryu women were one to be blunt but I didn't think it would be this much. So are you going to tell me why my new little sister is a pureblood in hiding which I could say is a very bad hiding place if everybody knows that you trust Cross. Has anybody ever told you that you are very blunt little girl? Yes they have don't know why those? Does she really not know hold that thought this little hunter found out about Yuuik being my little sister I can't have that. My plan to unite both the human and vampire race. She can't tell I'll have to wipe her memory of this conversion and all thoughts about me and Yuuik looking alike. Please forgive me child it must be done. I started to raise my hand when she said. You know you don't have to erase my memories I won't tell if you are willing to change your own sister human than it must had been to keep her safe. I won't say anything because I like being around Yuuik she doesn't ask questions about my past and is really trying to help me forget about that woman. So I won't say a thing to her about you being her real brother but if ends hurt for any reason because of you I will kill you for hurting my little sister. Now I will tell her that you stopped by I don't think that they will be back for another two hours with all that shopping that both of them could do. Now have I good knight Mr. Kuran I will be seeing you soon. She slams the door leaving me dumbfounded. Will she really not tell Yuuik? I would just have to watch over her and make sure she keeps her promise now. Now what do I do know I really don't want to go back yet maybe I could go to one of those arcades Ichijo (sorry about spelling Japanese names are hard to spell.) been telling me about. It might be fun to./span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Cross Academy

Zero`s P.O.V.

It's been 4 years since that day I moved in with Cross and Yuuik and let's just say that's it's been hard. Especially with that dam pureblood Kuran. Why did I have to say I be willing to keep his secret about Yuuik safe. I should have let him wipe my membery. The next day he showed up and he wouldn't even live me alone.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

Ding dong. Zero! Can you get the door me and Yuuik are cleaning please. Ok I yelled back. I opened the door to see Kaname Kuran from last week. Oh I knew I forgot to tell Yuuik something. Un Kuran san I kina forgot to tell Yuuik that you came over last week so please don't be mad. What happen that made you forget to tell her? Her and Cross got it in their head that I should wear those pink things that they call a dress. Oh are they here this time Kiryu san? Yes they are come right in I'll tell Yuuik that you are here. Yuuki! Cross! You have a guest. Oh who is it my dear little daughter. IM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER OLD MAN AND IM NOT LITTLE! Any way the pureblood come to visit Yuuik and you wanna explain why he's here Cross. I said with a dark aura surrounding me. He paled. W well Z Chan this vampire was the one who saved Yuuki`s life when she was five. Oh I say with a straight face and a slight smirk at his fear and walk away to get Yuuki. Hu I thought she would be a bit angrier at seeing a pureblood again. Oh that's because she has already has met me. SHE DID! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! I came by about two weeks ago bit you and Yuuik were shopping, and please don't yell im right here. Sorry but how did she react when she saw you? You do know what happen to her family right? Yes I do and she didn't have much of a reaction, but she knows about Yuuik. How does she know we have done everything to keep her safe. She saw that we looked alike and along with her hunters training she was able to put two and two together. I told you we should have changed her hair color but nooo she won't get found out just because we look alike shes human now. Cross screams. Yes now I know better. She promised she won't say anything to Yuuik but im gonna keep an eye on her. You better be careful Kaname she is something. I know Cross I know. KANAME. Yuuik screams. Hello Yuuik how are you im sorry I didn't get the chance to see you last week. What you came by last week? Yes I was told that you and Mr. Cross had went shopping. Oh Zero why didn't you tell me that Kaname came by. She pouted. Remember when you two got home and tried to force that dress on me it slipped my mind. Well im going to get dinner started. On Zero you don't have to do that papa will cook all of us a great big meal. Thanks but no thanks I want to eat real food not chorale. You don't have to be so blunt about it. Said Cross in an anime corner. Hey Kuran are you staying for dinner? If that's alright with everybody. Yes yes it is Kaname. Said Yuuik. Then yes I will then. I hope you like pasta because im making spaghetti. That's fine would you like some help. No you look the type that can burn water. Must you be so blunt Kiryu san? I only tell the truth.

One hour later

This is quite good Kiryu san I had no idea you can cook. _What's with all the goodie goodie that he is giving me? Is it because of Yuuik?_ Thank you. So what brought you back here I said now that we are alone. I wanted to get to know you so I can ask of something from you. What would that be? This is going to be my last visit to Yuuik and I would like you to keep her safe till my plans are complete. That depends what are your plans and what's in it for me. My plans are at the moment is to help Cross build a school for humans and vampires to co-exis. Why would you want to build that? It was my mother's dream to build a school just like this. Im just keeping my promise to her. As for what's in it for you I can give you information on that women of her weabouts if you wish and about your little sister. WHERE IS SHE! WHERE IS MY LITTLE SISITER!

She is with that mad women at the moment. Don't worry she is safe for now I will do everything in power to help you get your sister back. Because just like you I know what it's like to want to keep your little siblings safe. And with that he left. I didn't see him again till Cross Academy was open and he was the president of the night class.

END OF FLASHBACK

And that sorry bas****d won't tell me anything about Ichui. I would rather not know about her being alive and being in that womens hands than think that she was dead. And now I have to deal with these dame bi***s that they call students just the night class can go to class. What I wouldn't give to just shoot all these fan girls and just be over with it. All well time for another night of petrol.


	5. Chapter 5

Zero's P.O.V

Where am I it so dark? Is this a dream? No not a dream just a membery.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

Come on Nee-Chan you said that we can play today if my fever went away. Yes I did but I did say that you should take it easy we don't want a relapse and you have to stay in bed all day tomorrow if where not carful Ichi. Mou nee chan you're no fun. I may be no fun but it will keep us safe. Ok let's play tag. Ok but who's it? YOU! Catch me if you can nee chan. You little sneak get back here. I throw a snow ball and its war. After our fight it was starting to get colder. Come on Ichi its time to go in now. Ok but can we look at the cherry blossoms before we go home? Yea sure why not. As we got to see the trees I felt a presents of a vampire. A pureblood one at that what's a pureblood doing here. I better get Ichi out of here im not strong enough to hold off a pureblood. Come on little sister. Ok. Hm who's that lady sitting on the tree. She's really pretty with long white hair and pink eyes it's like she's from another world. come on Ichi it's time to go. Ok but who is that nee-chan? I said pointing to the sakura tree. Stay away from her Ichi she's a pureblood. Oh. What's wrong mou you are really the hunter in the family I couldn't even tell if she was human or not. Don't worry your hunter senses have yet to kick in yet you know mine came in last month so you don't have to worry. Your hunter senses will come and they normally come at our age so you're just a little late bloomer. That's not the only thing im late at I said staring at her C cup chest. Following my line of sight nee-chan blushed and covered her cloth chest. Ichi stop staring it's not my fault I got these things why couldn't I be flat chested like you. Why would you want that? I don't like it when I talk to boys and their not even looking at my face when I talk to them. I laughed yea your right it's much funnier when it happens to you big sis. Alright let's go. Buy pretty lady. Ichi said to the pureblood. I won't lie and say that she's not pretty might as well say buy to. She's not causing anybody trouble. She must have wanted to see the cherry blossoms to they are pretty. Buy miss pureblood. We walked away.

~~End of flashback~~

I wake with a start. I dream I said to myself. No a membery. Why am I dreaming of the past? I better not think about it for now. Now then what in the hell happen last night. I remember taking to Kuran than, OH SHIT! My bloodlust happen right in front of him. Ahhh what am I going to do? What if makes me go to the night class because he thinks I can't control myself. Calm down Zero he can't make you go unless I drank blood. He most likely knocked me out so I have nothing to worry about. I thought till I looked in the mirror. My mouth was covered in dried blood so was my shirt. I have only one question to ask maybe 2. How in the hell did I not notice the blood or smell. Wait whose blood is this any way? This smell I know this smell. So sweet and mouthwatering and pure, wait the only thing that could smell this good and pure is a female virgin or a pureblood. B but that can't be right. Kuran wouldn't give me his blood right? But I wasn't near any girls last night or Yuuik oh who am I kidding the only real virgin in this school is me even Yuuik has gotten some. So the question is why did Kuran gave me his blood? I best not think about it now I need a shower before Yuuik comes and sees the blood.

After my shower I hear a knock at my door. I open to see nobody is there till I look down. I see an old family friend. A baby wearing a three piece suite with a black fedora covering his black hair leaving his two curl sideburns out, and with small little green lizard Leon on its rim. Along with a yellow pacifier resting on his chest. Hello Reborn Nii to what do I owe you of this visit. Hello dame Zero I have come to check up on you since I'm going to be staying in Japan tor-teaching a new student. I sweatdroped thinking about the poor kid. Any other reason why you're Reborn Nii? I got word from my little friend that somebody finely lost it after 4 years of not giving in. what does he mean little friends? Wait little friend REBORN! Do you have your bugs watching me again! I shouted. A course I did what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't have my cute little sister under 24/7 watch. A NORMAL ONE! Well any how is that you have more info finding your little sister than I the world's greatest hitman don't. He said pointing a now transformed Leon gun at me. No doubt the bullet being a dying will one as well. I will not be running around in my underwear shouting about my regrets. Knowing me it will be about not getting Ichi back or worst not kissing Kuran. Curse me and my stupid little crush. Well dame-Zero want to tell me why? W well you see I may have been working with the nightclasspresent. I said really quickly. You're working who now he said now he said calmly. Shit he's mad better run for it. Then I looked down I picked the wrong day to wear short shorts and a crop top to bed. Don't even think of running away from me in that getup. Now tell me about you working with the night class dame Zero. I can't tell anything if I do then no more info. There's only one thing to do in a time like this. Run like the fucking devil is chasing you, and in my case that's a yes. You see Reborn Nii. I said slowly walking to as if im going to close it. I do have something to tell you. What is that dame Zero? I felt a tick on my head, you think after all these years he would stop with the no good Zero bit. Well I said and high tailed it out the window. GET BACK HERE ZERO REBORN KIRYU! He yelled with Leon turned into his favored green gun. Nope im out of here! I began running for my life douching bullets as I went till I bumped into somebody with a night class uniform on im doomed. Curse you Reborn to hell and back wait no he sounds like he's still coming. I grab the night class students hand yell run if want to see tomorrow! I screamed. We ran till we hid in the stable under white horse Lilly. I looked up to see it was...


	6. Chapter 6

I looked up to see it was Kuran I was holding. Oh crap why did I have to run into the one person I was trying to avoid and in my pj's as well. Maybe if I stay quite he won't ask why we are being chased by a baby with a gun. Kiryu is there a reason why you are running from a baby holding a gun wearing such little clothing. He asked calmly. Damn it then I looked down double damn I thought looking down at what I was wearing. I was hoping he wasn't going to ask. Well you see. I start off till I hear something. I quite down and hold my finger to my lips to quite Kuran. I look around to see Reborn nii waking around with a dark aura around him. I start to shake he's going to kill me for sure now. When I say go we bolt. And don't give me that look Kuran you of all people should know that looks can be damn well deceiving. That baby is the sun arcobaleno and my nee-san. With that being said he is very overproctived me and wasn't very happy when I ran out in this. I didn't know you had any more family still alive beside your sister. I don't he's an old family friend and he treated me and Ichi like we were his little sisters. Due to his line of work I couldn't live with him. You don't say, why is it that he is trying to kill you? He said right into my ear causing me to shiver. He looks at me and gives me his nigh class jacket. Thanks Kuran. And as to why we are running Reborn has been looking into finding my little sister since she had gone missing and hasn't found any leads till one of his little spies told him about us working together and that I bite you and he snapped.

Why would he snap about any of that? Like I said he's overproctived and to him I'm still that little girl who would always yell foe nee-san to play. Me biting you was to him of me growing up in his mind. Snapped is not one word that I would describe it dame- Zero and who said you have the right to grow up too. RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES IT'S THE DEVL. Now, now Zero-rin what have I told you about using those words it's not very lady like. Looks like I'm going to have to tor... tutor all that out of you before I leave. Now do I dame –Zero. I shivered. N... no I don't think so Reborn nee I don't need you to tutor me. Don't you have to leave soon to meet your new vict... student.

I said holding to a shocked Kuran like my life depended on it. At my sudden fear of a mere baby with a gun. If only he knew this baby really was he be shaking in fear as well. At least now I won't have to waste my time finding the pureblood, oh and thanks for covering her up I don't anybody to be seeing her in this type of dress unless it's her husband. REBORN! I shouted embarrassed. I would like to have a word with you Mr. Kuran about one of my dear little sister that I can't seem to find no matter how hard I try. This is saying something since I am the world's greatest hitman in the world. He said know having Leon transform in to his anti-vamp gun. Now, now Reborn we don't just sit down and talk about this. I think not and if you're not in your room in the next five minutes you'll be sorry. He said point Leon at me. Well look at the time looks like I have to go play nice you two and Reborn- nee please don't hurt Kuran too badly now bye-bye.

~~Kaname's P.O.V. ~~

I saw Kiryu run off as soon as she had the chance and I don't blame her. Those damn informants how did I miss that the Kiryu's had some ties to the mafia. The sun arcobaleno how did I not recognize him. It's a good thing I played dumb for Kiryu's sake, but I'm not so sure about that now. Damn I really don't want to get in a fight with this sadistic baby, and playing dumb won't work either to. When I get my hands on those useless informants there going to wish that they were never born. Now that my dear Zero- rin is gone I'd like to have a talk with you pureblood san. What would that be Reborn san? Why is it that one of my lackeys have spotted you stealing a kiss from my sweet, young, little sister now!

He said hold up a picture with me and Kiryu in lip lock. She wasn't lying when she said he was overproctived of her. How am I going to get out of this one? Overproctived brothers are a pain to deal with I should know I am one. Best take a page out of Kiruy's book and run like the devil is chasing me. I may have to use my fastest speed tho. Don't even think you can out run me I may have let my little sky go only for sport but I won't for you. Ok no running I'll just have to do this peacefully. Yes I can explain that your little sister was going into a bloodlust and was starting to go rabbeted. I had to give her some of my blood to calm her down. I gave my blood through my mouth because it was the only way I knew she would take without taking too much and going out of control. Hmm. What you say may be true but I have one more question? Do you know where my little cloud Ichiur is? He said with a dark look in his eyes. I done know where she is right now but I know she is with that women. Why would she be with the women that killed her family? My guess would be that she is being controlled. What would she had to gain by being with that women? Her blood could it. Oh yeah a purebloods blood can anybody healthy. While it's time for me to go but I want any info that you have my little cloud you understand oh and if I get word that you are in a lip lock with my little sky we will have problem. Sky I didn't think that Kiryu would be a sky she more of a cloud to me. That's what I want you to think. I had one of my contacts make her earing into a blocker to keep the unwanted pest away from her. Unwanted pest? Men boys.

She is too young to even be thinking about all that mess and I promised her mother that I would do everything in my power to keep her safe. Then why does she not live with you? You ask too many questions pureblood but for keeping tables on my little cloud I'll tell you this. I'm the world's greatest hitman I have personally trained this worlds next generation of mafia bosses. So you tell me what would happen if they had found out that I had a sorella running around. She would be killed. Yes she would even with all the training I have given her. Training? You really think that my little sky has gotten this far in her hunter training by herself now do you? In her younger years she had little to no talent in being a hunter hence me calling no good Zero to get her going. Now that out of the way do be sure that you still give my sky all the info about my cloud here's my number I expect a call about her soon. Now I have to teach a certain someone about manners and not calling. This is giving me a lot to go on I just hope nothing can go wrong now. I'll also have to put a boy or lust proof barrier around Kiruy's room now, I'll just use the same one that I have for Yuuik. Let's just hope that sun arcobaleno will feel grateful for this.

~~~Zero's P.O.V. ~~~

Once I get into my room I change into a long white nightdress that goes all the way down to my feet. I be in trouble but this may get me off the hook somewhat. Get who off the hook my little sky. Stop calling me that Reborn nii I'm not a little girl anymore I'm 17 years old now basely an adult. No you're not an adult till I say otherwise. You can't control how I grow up Reborn. Yes I can now tell me how your studies have been have. He said dress as a teacher. Really you of all people should know that I can never fail a class even if I wanted to. I'm too scared of what could happen if I do. Good from what I can see you have straight A's but what's this a B in math? Tu, tu little sky I taut you better than that. Hey in my defiance I am up till 4 am doing patrols then having to do all my class work after words. You should know after all remember the last time I got a C in math. Yes I do and by the next week you had an A + after a lesson with me.

That's only because you strapped me onto a landmine and told me that if I get one question wrong on my next test you would throw me in it. True. Now on to another topic what do you plan on doing now? What do you mean? I mean now that your vampire nature has awaken what do you plan to do? Do you wish to come with me and help train the new vongola decimo? Or stay here? I don't know what I want right now can go with you for the month and decide if I want to come back for sure. Yes you can I planned on having you come with me anyway. THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF ASKING ME! I wanted to know what you thought about this. So anyway how old is the new vongola decimo anyway. 13 why? WHAT THE HELL! Why is a kid that young being nut in the vongola mess? He's the only one of vongola blood that is still alive and is a direct descendent of the vongola primo. It all comes back to him in the end hu. Don't worry I'm the greatest hitman and tourer in the world. I'll make sure he gets the training that he needs. But for now I will have a talk with Cross and talk him into letting me take you tonight. I can't tonight I have to find a replacement hunter to help Yuuik with patrol.

Can we go tomorrow night? Yes now start looking oh and don't bother on packing I'll be choosing your clothing for now on. OY YOU JUST WANT ME TO BE A DRESSUP VERISION OF YOU DON'T YOU! You can't blame a guy for trying now and besides I want you to look like a mobster. Ok I'll do it. Do you have anybody in mind for your replacement for the time being? I have one in mind and she could use a little girl time and Yuuik is just what the doctor ordered. Her name is Tsunahima. Oh her she could use a little break. I know she has had nothing but missions as of late she could use this time to go to school and catch up on her studies. I'll make the call now she should be able to get here tomorrow night. Ok. I'll go and tell Cross and I might as well tell Yuuik that I'm going to be leaving for a while. Well do and tell them that we will be heading to Namimori for about a mouth. Alright but I may have to tell Kuran that I'm going to be gone for so long. Why is that little sky? Because I have to watch over Yuuik for him and if can't already tell you have to knew my reason why. Do tell him we have work to do and I want you to read up on my next student. You may find that you two are more alike than you think.

Authors note: I hope you all like this one it took me a while with this being the longest chapter that I have ever wrote.

Zero: Your damn right it is and what's with calling me little sky I rather be a cloud.

Zeruto: In my opinion I see you more as a sky trying to be a cloud and it fits into my story

Reborn: Really now so what do you have plan for us now that we are going to Namimaori?

Zeruto: Not telling Reborn sama you'll know soon

Buy buy people :))))


	7. Chapter 7

Cross's P.O.V.

Paperwork, paperwork. Why did I have to do all this mess again? Why won't this evil devil burn? That's because the paper is burn, shred, and flam proof. A gif from the vongola 9th. Ah Timoteo a dear friend you may be but this means war if you think I have to suffer doing all this paperwork and not have any help. Anyhow what can I do for you Reborn as you can see I'm quite busy. That you are but I have come to tell you that Zero's bloodlust has awaken. It has! Yes also I well be taking her with me for the next two month while I'm training the next vongola 10th. Who's the poor soul that will have you as there teacher? I don't see why he is a poor soul but his name is Tsunayohi Sawada. The young lion's boy. Now that's something I thought I would never see. Didn't have a big fit about not having his little Tuna-fish being in the mafia world? He did but with all three of Timonen's sons dead he was the only one with vongola blood running threw his veins, that and being the Primos great-great-great-great grandson helps. With all that being said WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE ONE OF MY CUTE LITTLE DAUGHTERS! What do you mean your daughter you're her temporary guardian till I have the time to finally have her home. I know that but why do you have to take her she is needed here to help Yuuik with the night class. About that Zero has called in an old friend to help out with the night class. And who would that be? Her name is Tsunahime from what I'm told from she's an old friend that has been on the hunt for too long and needs some stableabley in her life. Very well but I don't want her leaving tonight I want to see her off tomorrow afternoon. No problem that's what she wants to, she doesn't want that Yuuik girl to have a heart attack like the last time she left without telling her. Very well then. Oh by the way where are you staying tonight anyway? I'll be staying with my little sky to get her the lowdown on what she will be doing and naturally I'll be touring her in all her studies. No little sister of mine will fall behind on her studies. Very well I'll see you both off in the morning.

~~End of P.O.V . ~~

Now that's out of the way let's see how the little sky did her part

~~Flashback~~

To Yuuik

It was time for a nice hot bath after a long day of portal and home it's time for me to relax for a change. I was just about to change when I heard somebody knocking on my door. Who could that be at this time of night? I opened it to see Zero at the door. Hey Zero is there a reason why you're at my door so late. Yeah there is listen Yuuik I have to leave Cross academy for the next couple of months. WHAT! Shhhhhh. You'll wake up the whole dorm. Sorry! What do you mean leaving why! Ok Yuuik remember when I told you about my big brother figure. You mean the one who you said was a complete sadist. I sweatdroped maybe I shouldn't have said that about Reborn nii to Yuuik that. Yes him well he's back in town and he wants me to stay with him and help him tutor a new hunter in training. Why do you need to go with him? Well he hasn't seen me in like 2 years and thinks I'm growing up too fast and basically ordered me not to. He can't order toy not to grow up. He's Reborn he'll find a way to stop it just to piss me off. So anyway I'll be gone for a while and don't worry about not being the only guardian. I have an old hunter friend that needs some down time and be a student for once. Alright that's all I have to tell you. Oh! Can you tell Kuran that I'll be gone as well. Why do I have to do it can't you tell him yourself. I flushed a bright pink at the thought of seeing him now. No I'm good I don't really want to talk to him and I have to leave bright and early in the morning and I'm not sure where we are heading just now it will be for a while. If you say so. Will I be able to see you off? Yes, where leaving at about 7. 8 the latest alright. But I want you to write to me and that one letter a moth thing I want one at least every two weeks. Ok but it may be only one if can Reborn nee might be training me for a while along with somebody else. Who just a new trainee. Ok see you soon bye. Bye.

~~~Morning~~~

Come on Zero don't you have to go soon yeah oh and Tsunahime will be here by tomorrow alright I hope we become good friends. With you attitude you just might. Honk, honk come on little sky we have to go I want to get no Namimori by tonight. Bye everyone. So what going to happen? I know you want to start training the kid but what do you want me to do? I want you to teach him? I want you to teach him about his sky flames. From what I'm told his flames where sealed when he was younger. THEY WHERE WHAT! WHO IN THERE RIGHT MINDS WOULD DO THAT TO A CHILD WHAT CRIME DID HE DO TO EARN HIM A FATE! He didn't do anything that was bad enough to deserve that fate. It's worse than death. He didn't it was his bastered of a father that ordered his flams sealed. Why did he hate his kid that much to do that to him. He doesn't from what I have seen he loves him very much so much that he got it in his head that if he had no flames than he won't have anything to do with the mafia. That man is a fool if thought criping his would keep him safe being realted to anything mafia brings them in that life. True so very true little sky. So how bad is it. What do you mean? I mean what was taken from him, and don't sugarcoat it I want to know how bad his development have been sunned. And how is he social. Because I know for a fact that a sealed flame will cause major problems especially a sky. I know from experience. I said with a dark look in my eyes. Yes you do but let's not go through bad memory lane. From what I have seen in the reports he was given the name no good Tsuna or dame Tsuna. From that name you can guess what type of life he has so far. Yeah I do and I'm going help him to no person should ever go through what he went through I wouldn't wish that on any one even that women. Very well when we get to Namimori I want you to be a teachers aid and stop all the bulling and I also want you to help build his confidents in himself. With all that he's been through there has to be little to none. I also want you to train him in being a hunter you could use this time to bond with the boy and have a new apprentice could do you some good. Now that your bloodlust has come. Yeah, yeah what do plan about that? I mean the only reason I'm here with you right now is because of that. Don't worry about that I have something planned by then but for the next 6 months your mine. So don't even for a second think I have forgotten about what happened last night! What were you thinking running around with next to nothing last night and to have that pureblood seeing you in such a matter is unforgiveable. Great he's going to ranting for the whole ride there I bust get some sleep. It's a good thing he taught me how to sleep with my eyes open.


	8. Chapter 8

Tsuna's P.O.V.

Sunlight shining in the sky what a pretty day. I hope I'm able to enjoy it for once and not have to run away. Why do people hate me so much? I know I can be a bit annoying but why do they need to so curl about it. If I didn't have mama I don't think I would be here I can't leave her alone death is not an option. It's a good thing its Saturday no school. It looks like I woke up too early too for once I might as well make breakfast for me and mama. If there is one thing that I'm good at is cooking. Not even my home eco teachers can say that it's awful either. I go down the hall to see if mama is still asleep. I quietly open the door and see her sleeping calmly. I guess I will make her a breakfast in bed for being such a good mama. Now, what to make? How about an American breakfast of pancakes? That sounds good. I walk carefully down the stairs. I don't want to trip and wake mama up. Now then let's get started.

~~After cooking~~

And done hope she enjoys this she should enjoy herself every once in a while, and not have cook for me when I can cook just as good. Just as I finished I heard mama alarm go off. Just in time. Just as I hear her step down the stairs the doorbell rings. I wonder who that can be. Tsu-kun can you get that? I'll have breakfast done soon. No need mama I already made some you go ahead and relax today. Such a sweet boy just like your papa my dear Tus-kun. Now be a dear and get the door now I have someone special for you to meet. I wonder who? I open the door to a beautiful silver-haired girl with a bad girl vibe around her. HIEEE! Hello, my name is Zero Kiryu are you, Tsunayoshi Sawada? Y.. yes, I am why. Just as she opened her mouth mama popped her head in. Is that you dear Zero oh look how much you have grown. You grow into such beautiful young women.

Thank you Nana-san. Oh, call me Nana your family after all. Thanks, Nana. Your welcome now what is with the visit not that I mind or anything but aren't you in school. Yes, I am but there was an incident and Reborn Nii stopped by when it happen as you can see that didn't go well and now I'm on punishment doing his job for the month. What would that be Zero I'm going to unseal his sky flames. It's about time. Umm what are ate sky flames and what do you mean about being sealed, oh and who are you, lady! Tsuna! That's not how you speak to your dear cousin. My cousin, I don't have any cousins. From your papa's side of the family don't you remember your aunt Mito? Oh, yeah but didn't she have a pair of twines? Yes, she did but they are no longer with us only dear Zero is the only family I have left besides you and your papa. Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring anything up Zero nee-chan. Nee-chan? Sorry I didn't mean for that to slip out. Its ok otouto I'd like to have a little brother might be kind of fun. As for me being here, I'll show you here look.

HIEEEEEEEEEEE! YOUR HANDS-ON FIRE! MAMNA CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT! There is no need for that Tsu-kun. What do you mean? Look at her hand its ok. Would you like to know what this is called? Yes, I said somewhat mesmerized by her orange flame like I seen it before. This is called dying will flame it's also call a sky flame due to its rareness. Why are you showing me this because you can do this to. What do you mean I can do that to. Yes, you can do you remember when your papa came home with a old man. Yes, I kind of do but what does that have anything to do with the orange flames. Do you ever remember being so clumsily before that time or having lots of friends then. I do but after they left I just go co bad at everything that nobody wanted to be my friend. What if I told you that those flames if sealed away can cause you to lose everything. What do you mean? Tsunayoshi Sawada what I mean is that all those years ago your flames where sealed away. Normally doing such a thing would only be done if you had done a crime so unspeakable that not even your death can pay for what you have done. Then why were they taken away. I have always known soothing was missing since that day why take it away from me. That's what I'm here for my name is Zero Kiryu and starting from today I'm going to be your new flame teacher.


	9. Chapter 9

Starting from today I'm going to be your new flam teacher. Flame teacher but how am I going to even go to get the flames out anyway. You said that they were sealed away. The only way to that is to die. I said holding out bloody rose. HEEIIIIII! W...w... wait can't we talk about this. Tsuna said shaking. No its dying will time I said shooting him with bloody rose in the head.

~~~Tsuna's P.O.V.~~~

As I fell I had regretted not punching that no good father of mine in the face for not being there for us and making mama cry. No, I don't want to die I will sucker punch that man if that's the last thing that I do. I will punch him with my dying will. I felt my cloth melting away from my body and an orange flame on my forehead. I don't know why but something was telling me to beat my no-good father in the head with this giant hammer till he drops. As I started to run and find him I felt something hit the back of my head and then darkness.

Who would have thought that he was such a pure flame? No wonder he can't do anything they stole it all away from him. This is not going to be an easy one Reborn -nii you're going to have your hands full even more than you did Dino. What happen dear Zero why did you knock him out? Because if I didn't he would have ran his way all to Italy to his father and give him a well-deserved sucker punch. Something he's not redly for yet. What do you mean? What I mean is that his flames would have killed him from being out after all this time. My bloody rose isn't ' Leon. Whats so different about your gun then Reborns? Reborns gun Leon makes the bullets out of his own body and can regulate the amount of power that he puts in the bullets. My bloody rose, on the other hand, can't do that and gives the max amount of power to a person. That can overpower them and kill them.

What's going to happen now, dear Zero? He's not going to be able to go to school for a while. Why is that? He needs to get used to the fact that his flames are unsealed and he also not going to awake for at least 2 days for his body to adjust to his flames. He's going to be very sanative to the outside world as well. I'm going to need to buy him a new wardrobe as well. Alright anything that you want me to get him? Yes. Workout clothing and formal wear. He's going to be the new boss and he dress as such in as a casual dress I want formal as well. He might as well get used to wearing all that clothing now than later in life. . For now, let me look into his room and see what I have to work with at the moment. I'm only going to be able to work with him for attest a moth till Reborn nii get to the real training.

~~~Tsuna's room~~~

I have been in my fair share of boy's room being a perfect at cross academy nut this room takes the cake. How in the hell does the boy even walk around or find what he needs in here anyway? Sorry for the mess Tsu-Kun's been coming home with so many bruises and cuts that he falls asleep as soon as he gets home so he hasn't been able to clean his room for a while. It's a good thing that summer starts next week. He could have spent all that time cleaning his room like a good little boy. I wouldn't be too sure about that. With all the training I'm going to have to do with him he won't have any time at all. What did you have in mind for that? For now, let's get to work on his manners and footwork. Why those first? He' going to need it when Reborn-nii comes and I can't stand people who can't even walk right. Well, manners you don't have to worry about my son such a he now? Then what was with what happened at the door earlier. Well, I hate to say this but my Tsu-kun has always been such a shy person and can't really talk to strangers especially if that stranger is a pretty girl.

A pretty girl hu? Well I can't say that the kids wrong but he's going to need this training if he wants to survive this world even if he doesn't want any part of this. But Nana I must ask did you know about your husband sealing your sons flames away when he just active them? HE DID WHAT!

Zeruto: Sorry if this is so short but the evilest thing has happened to me.

Zero: And what would that be?

Zeruto: Writer's block

Reborn: I have just the thing to get rid of that(Holding up a giant grenade)

Zeruto: T..that won't be necessary I have some new ideas

Reborn: Then put then to use dame author

Zeruto: Yes Reborn sama


End file.
